blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Cross
IT information in this page has to be credited to Stephen King Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Victor's history. Victor Cross was one of Henry Benson's friends, and is a recurring character in Blessed. Vic is first met in "The Sins of the Parents", when he decides to talk to Pip Muniz-Halliwell in detention. Vic is now the current love interest for Pip. It was revealed that Vic (and Belch Higgins) did not like the cruel ways of Henry and Patrick Hutchinson. He once told PIp that he was afraid of becoming a social outcast by standing up to Henry and Patrick. History Early Life Among the Benson Gang, Vic was probably the smartest and most intelligent member, being the only bully to have defined morals. He was also most likely the second-in-command of Henry's gang due to being the smarter of Henry's other two best friends. However, once he admitted that he was falling for Pip -- an 'Loser' label was quickly painted by Henry and Patrick. Vic and Belch were the only two members of the gang to wind realizing that Henry and Patrick's ways of bullying was wrong. However, as Vic admitted he was done with it, Belch received inner turmoil on his decision and stuck with the gang. The Barrens The Rockfight Throughout Blessed Detention and Meeting Pip Joining the Losers Dating Dilemma Personality Physical Appearance Vic has short bleach blonde hair, that doesn't go past his ears. His bangs are usually brushed left (right from his POV) of his forehead. His eyes are the color of brown. He is 5''' feet and '''8 inches tall. Professional Life Vic is currently enrolled as a student at Baker High School. Romantic Life Pip Muniz-Halliwell To read about their relationship in more detail, go here: here Pip Muniz-Halliwell is a junior at Baker High School, who Vic met in detention; in "The Sins of the Parents". Vic was the first to make interaction with Pip and the two began talking. A conversation about why both were in detention leads to the two teens talking about the boys' restroom incident earlier in the day. At the end of detention,Vic asked Pip if he would like to share a soda with him at P3. Pip accepted the invitation and asked if Saturday would be okay. Vic told Pip that Saturday was fine and proceeded to give Pip his number. Vic then walked to the front desk (to get his cellphone) and Pip checked the older boy's body out. Vic and Pip then shared a goodbye then Vic left the classroom. Appearances Season 1 * The Sins of the Parents * Uh Oh! We're In Treble! Notes and Trivia * The last name of the character was changed from Criss to Cross, this change was made by Matt (the creator of Blessed) in order to avoid copyright issues. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Losers' Club Category:Good Beings Category:Students Category:Baker High Students Category:Evil Turned Good